<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am (not) okay with it by Qeewi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090583">I am (not) okay with it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi'>Qeewi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Артём просто законченный гомофоб.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandr Kokorin/Fyodor Smolov, Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am (not) okay with it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Игорь рассказывает Артёму, что он гей, все резко меняется.</p><p>Это не самая очевидная вещь, вообще-то. Ну, то есть Артём надеется, что не самая очевидная. Потому что его отношение <i>к Игорю</i> остается прежним: в конце концов, Акинфеев по-прежнему добрейшей души человек, верный товарищ и потрясающий друг — его <i>лучший друг</i>, за которого Дзюба всех и каждого порвет, если придется. И это — та самая неизменная часть его жизни, константа, оспорить которую вряд ли кому-то под силу. Даже всесильному Игорю-мать-его-Акинфееву.</p><p>Меняется что-то у Артёма внутри. Резко.</p><p>И он не в силах это объяснить.</p><p>Ну, то есть знаете, Тёма и раньше едва ли мог представить, как его друг сосется с парнем с их потока на диване в их блоке — не то чтобы у Артёма вообще была надобность это представлять, — но после того, как Игорь открыто заявил ему о своей ориентации, это стало Тёминой новой реальностью.</p><p>Буквально.</p><p>— Всем при… <i>Матерь божья!</i></p><p>Первое, что бросается Дзюбе в глаза, стоит ему переступить порог родного блока, — целующаяся прямо на скрипучем общажном диване парочка. Сложно сказать, отвращение ли это, или же эффект неожиданности сделал свое дело, но Тёма, не мешкая ни секунды, прикрывает глаза своей необъятной лапищей, словно заставшая своего кавалера голым пятнадцатилетняя школьница.</p><p>Игорь и парень, имени которого Артём не знает, с характерным звуком отлипают друг от друга в то же самое мгновение.</p><p>— О, Тёмыч, — Акинфеев скользит осоловелым взглядом по циферблату настенных часов и, скинув с себя их по-прежнему безымянного однокурсника, растягивает распухшие от поцелуя губы в улыбке. — Ты сегодня рано.</p><p>— Ага, э-э… Я, э-э, с черчесовской лекции, э-э…свинтил, — мямлит Дзюба в ответ, так и не убирая от глаз трясущейся руки. Где-то на краю сознания у него мелькает мысль, что тремор рук, вероятно, выглядит глупо и в крайней степени позорно, но от одной только мысли, что если он ее уберет, то ему придется воочию увидеть последствия сотворенного прямо на их — общем! — диване разврата, Артёму хочется провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.</p><p>Игорь, кажется, этого в упор не замечает.</p><p>— Да? Жаль. Хотел взять у тебя конспекты, — говорит он непринужденно. Артём хихикает нервно — безымянный парень нервно хихикает в унисон, — и в их недогостиной виснет тишина.</p><p>Напряженная.</p><p>Позорная.</p><p>Ну просто дико неловкая.</p><p>Дзюба не выдерживает первым.</p><p>— Э-э, ну, я пойду, — говорит он, в два больших — <i>огромных</i> — шага преодолевая расстояние от входной двери до двери их общей с Игорем комнаты, — завтра семинар по праву у Мегеры. Мне…э-э, готовиться надо.</p><p>Реакции он, само собой, не дожидается — прячется в комнате, громко хлопая дверью.</p><p>Его горящие щеки наверняка видно на въезде в Москву.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Артём в последнее время часто думает, насколько же проще все было, когда Игорь не афишировал свою личную жизнь. Ну, то есть он, конечно, сам просил друга делиться всем, что происходит у него на личном фронте… Но разве он знал, что все обернется <i>так.</i><p>И под <i>«так»</i> он имеет в виду абсолютно атрофировавшуюся способность воспринимать любого появляющегося рядом с лучшим другом парня иначе, чем угрозу.</p><p>— Дзю, у тебя все нормально?</p><p>Смолов всплывает у него под боком внезапно, выпрыгнув буквально из ниоткуда, словно черт из табакерки. Раньше Артём бы все ядом забрызгал, семь тысяч раз отправив Федю — и вечно трущегося рядом с ним белобрысого Кокорина — нахуй за то, что <i>«напугали до усрачки, я чуть инфаркт не схватил, придурки, кто так делает».</i></p><p>— Нормально.</p><p>Но сейчас даже этого не хватает, чтобы переключить Артёмово внимание с широко улыбающегося Акинфеева, жизнерадостно рассказывающего хохочещему Денису какой-то бородатый анекдот.</p><p>Кокорин рядом озадаченно хмурится.</p><p>(Был бы повод)</p><p>Ладно, стоит признать, что повод озадаченно хмуриться у Сашки — да и не только у него — есть. Потому что едва ли Артёмову одержимость акинфеевской компанией можно назвать нормальным явлением.</p><p>Ну, то есть сам Артём не назвал бы все это «одержимостью», но…</p><p>По коридору разносится Игорев смех.</p><p>Окей, возможно, не так уж это все далеко от правды. Возможно, Тёма действительно немного тронулся умом в своем стремлении защитить акинфеевское целомудрие от всякого встречного-поперечного — парни ведь только об одном и думают! Но разве же это плохо — приглядывать за лучшим другом?</p><p>Артём, впрочем, предпочитает сверлить всех этих встречных-поперечных тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>— Блять, Артём, еще немного и ты в бедном-несчастном Денисе дыру просверлишь. Он уже, вон, чешется весь, — говорит Федя, в Денисову сторону при этом даже не глядя. Дзюба собирается уж возмутиться — никакую дыру ни в каком Денисе он не сверлит! — когда в разговор внезапно включается молчавший до этого момента Саша.</p><p>— Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — Кокорин говорит мягко и смотрит до того понимающе, что у Артёма внутри поднимается целая волна раздражения. Нашелся тут понимающий! Было бы еще что понимать!</p><p>— О чем поговорить? — рявкает Дзюба в ответ. Кокорин смотрит на него долго и пристально, словно взвешивая все «за» и «против», и уже даже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то — наверняка нехарактерно умное для такого обалдуя, — но в последний момент передумывает.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Сашка тянет заскучавшего Федора за рукав возмутительно дорогой куртки. Но прежде, чем исчезнуть в толпе, все же говорит:</p><p>— Если передумаешь, то ты знаешь, где нас найти.</p><p>Сашино предложение Артём всерьез не рассматривает.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>…до вечера того же дня.<p>Дзюба всегда гадал, как бестолковый Кокорин умудряется одной лишь фразой вселить в человека эту чертову неуверенность в собственных действиях. Если до утреннего разговора в коридоре ситуация казалась Артёму вполне стандартной и ничем не примечательной, то после него у Дзюбы зародились сомнения.</p><p>Возможно, не все так…просто?</p><p>Одолеваемый разного рода мыслями, Артём успешно пропускает лекцию мимо ушей, все полтора часа пялясь в затылок сидевшего перед ним Игоря.</p><p>Затылок страшной красоты, к слову.</p><p>Только речь ведь совершенно не о том!</p><p>В общем, если отметать очевидно-нездоровое влечение к чужому затылку, насколько плохим знаком может быть его внезапно вспыхнувшая гиперопека по отношению к Игорю? Ну, то есть… Конечно, Артём переживает за него — а как не переживать? Акинфеев, если вы не забыли, — его лучший друг.</p><p><i>«Да, но только ли в этом все дело?»</i> — голос в Артёмовой голове до зубного скрежета похож на кокоринский. До того похож, что в какой-то момент Тёма видит его — всего такого серьезного и в очках — прямо на Игоревом великолепном затылке.</p><p>Дзюба ошалело моргает. Кокорин на Игоревом затылке тут же исчезает, его голос в Артёмовой голове — нет.</p><p>
  <i>«Что, Игорь, по-твоему, не отпиздит любого, кто допустит даже мысль им воспользоваться?».</i>
</p><p>И тут в голове у Артёма начинает-таки грузиться файл. Медленно, то и дело подвисая, но начинает.</p><p>Акинфеев — не кисейная барышня. Он — взрослый парень, который сам может за себя постоять. И если уж на то пошло, дело совсем не в Игоревых чувствах, понимает вдруг Артём.</p><p>Дело <i>в его</i>, блять, чувствах.</p><p>Тут, словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Акинфеев резко разворачивается в Тёмину сторону. Он вопросительно поднимает брови — мол, что не так? — но Дзюба лишь качает головой и спешить отвести глаза.</p><p>Потому что внезапное осознание буквально вышибает у Тёмы, в последнее время и без того зыбкую, почву из-под ног. Дело вовсе не в том, что он переживает за Игоря — <i>нет.</i> Артёму просто <i>неприятно видеть Игоря с другими парнями.</i> И думать об этом ему тоже крайне неприятно. Одна только мысль о том, что Акинфеев проводит время, целуется, <i>спит</i> с кем-то другим, будит в нем целую бурю эмоций. Ему в грудную клетку словно кучу кошек запускают, и они скребут, скребут, скребут там у него все, не жалея сил. Вынуждая нервно заламывать пальцы и жевать губы.</p><p>Артёма тошнит.</p><p>
  <i>«Отвращение?».</i>
</p><p>Шальная мысль путает Дзюбу только больше. Он не умеет в чувства, для него это сложно. Они вселяют в него праведный ужас. Тёма не знает, что ему с ними делать; он знает только, что не хочет испытывать к Игорю отвращение. И злиться тоже не хочет.</p><p>Но не злиться получается плохо.</p><p>Потому что, когда он видит чужие кроссовки на пороге их блока, Дзюба вспыхивает мгновенно. Словно спичка. Кровь вскипает, словно лава в жерле вулкана, ярость застилает глаза, жжет внутренности, и Артём не думает не секунды — даже не рассматривая вариант, что загадочного гостя могут принимать живущие в соседней комнате Далер с Андреем, Дзюба в два традиционно огромных шага преодолевает расстояние до своей комнаты, чуть ли не с ноги распахивая дверь.</p><p>Игорь действительно оказывается не один.</p><p>Но когда Тёма видит, <i>кто</i> его загадочный гость, ему тут же становится стыдно.</p><p>Марио смотрит на Артёма своими карими глазами, в которых открытым текстом читается непонимание. Развратом при этом между этими двумя не пахнет: мало того, что они с Акинфеевым на разных кроватях сидят, у Фернандеса — вот же святая простота — даже рубашка застегнута на все пуговицы, которые его, кажется, вот-вот задушат.</p><p>Абсолютное целомудрие.</p><p>— Тём, ты чего?</p><p>Артём переводит взгляд с вусмерть перепуганного Марио на ничего не понимающего Игоря и впервые за то ничтожное — и крайне позорное — время, что он вообще находится с ними в одной комнате, думает, как страшно, должно быть, выглядит.</p><p>Косой взгляд, хмурый лоб, мрачный вид, злобный оскал, страшный немой укор… И хуже всего — дрожание ноздри и полное отчуждение. *</p><p>Как он до этого дошел?</p><p>Когда Марио, сидевший все это время на Артёмовой кровати, резко подскакивает на ноги и на ломаном русском начинает бормотать извинения — Тёма не уверен, но, кажется, за то, что он помял его постель, — Дзюба сдувается, как воздушный шарик. В голову внезапно влетает мысль, что все происходящее с ним, как бы Артём ни отнекивался, совершенно точно <i>не-здо-ро-во.</i></p><p>Справится ли он с этим сам?</p><p>Да вы что, смеетесь?</p><p>Нужна ли ему профессиональная помощь?</p><p>Ответ очевиден.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Артём доползает до кокоринского блока в девятом часу вечера. Саша, в этих своих богомерзких очках, которые мерещатся Тёме в кошмарах, открывает ему дверь и даже не выглядит удивленным.<p>— Долго же ты, — он окидывает неловко мнущегося на пороге гостя критическим взглядом, прежде чем впустить-таки его. — Заходи.</p><p>Артём — видимо, для верности — мнется на пороге еще секунду-другую, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, но в итоге приглашение войти все же принимает. В блоке во всю горланит телевизор, который изо всех сил пытается перекричать хлопочущий на кухне Денис.</p><p>— Вы можете сделать потише? — Черышев с грохотом кладет на стол противень, между делом кивая влачащемуся за дико важным Кокориным Тёме. — Ну, заебали, правда!</p><p>— Чего говоришь, Дэн? Погромче? — Миранчук-младший выхватывает у брата пульт, и Гордон с Первого начинает вещать еще громче. Задремавший на другом конце дивана Головин, потревоженный, распахивает сонные глаза и растерянно оглядывается по сторонам. Прежде, чем они с Кокориным совсем скрываются в спальне, Артём видит, как донельзя спокойный и миролюбивый Денис замахивается на Антона рулоном пищевой фольги.</p><p>— С тебя косарь, — говорит Саша буднично, закрывая за Тёмой дверь.</p><p>— Вот уебки, — раздается убийственно спокойный ответ Смолова. Оперевшийся о спинку кровати Федор даже глаз на вошедших не поднимает, полностью увлеченный своими делами. По комнате раздается глухой стук клавиатуры, и Артёма это, казалось бы, должно бы расслабить.</p><p>Но он, вопреки самому себе, начинает дергаться еще больше.</p><p>— Ну? — Сашка с разбегу плюхается на смоловскую кровать — Федя, да будет благословенна его выдержка, обращает на это аж ноль своего внимания — и жестом приглашает Тёму присесть на кровать напротив.</p><p>— Ну… — повторяет Артём неохотно, падая на соседнее лежбище. Кровать остается цела каким-то лишь чудом — только скрипнула утробно, но под чужим весом чудом выстояла. После этого все резко смолкает. Саша смотрит на Артёма, Артём — на Сашу. Смолов — то на одного, то на другого, после чего переводит взгляд обратно на экран своего вопиюще дорогого ноутбука и восклицает недовольно:</p><p>— Ну!</p><p>— Ну давай, понукай мне тут! — Кокорин реагирует мгновенно, больно стукая Федю кулаком по коленке. Последний в долгу не остается — заряжает пяткой Саше между ребер, но позорно промахивается, лишь мазнув легонько уклонившемуся парню по спине. Этот жест Кокорин решает проигнорировать, все свое внимание устремив на испуганно свернувшегося на соседней кровати двухметрового шалопая.</p><p>— Зря ты ждешь от меня чего-то внятного, — говорит Артём, хмурясь. — Я сам мало понимаю, что происходит.</p><p>— И чего ты тогда приперся, — вновь вклинивается Смолов, за что тут же отхватывает еще один ощутимый тычок. — Да заебал, Кокорин!</p><p>— Закрой рот и пиши свой курсач, — отзывается Саша раздраженно, в смоловскую сторону даже не поворачиваясь. Федя в ответ сверлит соседа рассерженным взглядом, но когда и это не срабатывает — Кокорин упорно смотрит лишь в Тёмину сторону, — тяжело вздыхает, и комнату вновь заполняет стук клавиатуры.</p><p>— Честно говоря, я до последнего не хотел идти, но после того, как у меня крышу снесло…</p><p>— С этого места поподробней, пожалуйста.</p><p>Артём секунду-другую глядит на важно поправляющего на носу очки Сашку. В этом амплуа вечно дурачащийся Кокорин походит на карикатуру из какой-то бульварной газетенки. Сложно себе представить, что он в состоянии хотя бы ненадолго отключить свои безалаберность и несерьезность, поэтому Дзюба трижды обдумывает возможные последствия их грядущего разговора по душам. И то, готов ли он к ним. Но с другой стороны, иных вариантов у него нет, да и сам Кокорин, кажется, искренне хочет ему помочь.</p><p>Да и может ли стать хуже?</p><p>— Ладно, — Артём делает глубокий вдох. — Я думаю, я гомофоб.</p><p>Выдох.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Сашины светлые брови все едут и едут в верх, пока полностью не скрываются за белобрысой челкой. Взгляд его при этом становится настолько отстраненным, что Артёму в какой-то момент кажется, что он сломался. Кажется, даже Федю это немало беспокоит — он резко перестает печатать и тыкает (в этот раз не промахиваясь) зависшего Кокорина большим пальцем правой ноги под ребра.</p><p>Саша отвисает.</p><p>— Так… С чего ты это взял?</p><p>— Знаешь, — говорит Дзюба, задумчиво хмурясь, — у меня создается впечатление, что ты совсем не то ожидал услышать.</p><p>Сашка вновь зависает.</p><p>Да, думает Тёма, совсем не то.</p><p>— Не важно, что я от тебя ожидал, — говорит наконец Саша, подаваясь вперед. — Важно то, что подтолкнуло тебя к такой мысли. Это из-за Игоревой ориентации?</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— Тогда в чем дело?</p><p>Артём замолкает и, прислушиваясь к ритмичным постукиванием Фединых пальцев по клавиатуре, крепко задумывается. Действительно, а в чем же тогда дело?</p><p>— Не знаю, — говорит он тихо. — Наверное, в моих ощущениях?</p><p>— Отлично, — кивает Саша, улыбаясь ободряюще, — и что же ты ощущаешь?</p><p>Злость, отвращение, обиду.</p><p>— Меня как будто тошнит, знаешь. Не столько физически, сколько морально. У меня внутри словно огромная черная дыра разворачивается, в районе ребер — вертит все, мутит. И вот смотрю я…нет, даже просто <i>думаю</i> я о том, что Игорь где-то там с кем-то там занимается <i>чем-то там</i>, и все то, что эта черная дыра внутри намутила, подкатывает к горлу. И мне реально блевать хочется, знаешь. Морально блевать. Боже, такое вообще возможно? Блевать морально это вообще как?!</p><p>Артём чувствует, как его кроет. Медленно и безжалостно. Он словно тонет в болоте каких-то доселе неизвестных ему чувств — хотя, если бы они и были бы ему известны, Тёме с его эмоциональным диапазоном как у чайной ложки ** это вряд ли бы помогло. Он словно тонет, и эти чувства забиваются ему в легкие, мешаются с продуктом жизнедеятельности его персональной черной дыры, производя что-то новое. Что-то страшное.</p><p>Что-то, способное разорвать его изнутри.</p><p>Он не сразу понимает, что после его монолога в комнате установилась звенящая тишина. Артём поднимает глаза, тут же ловя на себе испытующий Федин взгляд. Зрелище пугающее, если честно. Не привыкший делиться своими чувствами Тёма, и без того испытывая ужасную неловкость, теряется совершенно. То, что в следующее мгновение говорит ему Смолов, добивает его совершенно:</p><p>— Артём, у меня для тебя плохие новости. Ты не гомофоб. Ты — долбоеб.</p><p>И прежде, чем Дзюба вообще успевает открыть рот, Федор откладывает свой все еще слишком дорогой для полураздолбанной общаги, в которой они все обитают, ноутбук и, потянув на себя растерянного Кокорина, смачно так его целует.</p><p>У Артёма отвисает челюсть.</p><p>Следующая мысль: он, кажется, видел гей-порно, которое начиналось точно так же.</p><p>Об этом он и спешит доложить только-только оторвавшимся друг от друга товарищам.</p><p>— Ну? — вопрошает Смолов, не выпуская ворот футболки охуевшего от жизни Сашки из рук.</p><p>— Я, кажется, видел гей-порно, которое начиналось точно так же.</p><p>Молчание.</p><p>— Я не буду спрашивать, почему ты вообще смотрел гей-порно, — говорит наконец Федя, отцепляясь-таки от Кокорина. Очки у Сашки съехали набекрень, а щеки медленно заливаются краской, по цвету все больше и больше напоминая китайский флаг. — Меня больше интересует, что ты почувствовал?</p><p>— Я охуел, — глухо отзывается Саша.</p><p>— Это здорово, но я спрашиваю не тебя.</p><p>— Э-э, не знаю, — Артём лишь жмет плечами, не до конца уверенный, что происходит и что от него хотят. — Я тоже охуел?</p><p>— И? — продолжает допытываться Федор. — Отвращение, быть может?</p><p>Первое, что приходит Дзюбе в голову: почему он должен испытывать отвращение?</p><p>Второе: <i>ох.</i></p><p>— Нет, — признается он. — Не отвращение.</p><p>— Так и думал, — Федор, что бывает довольно редко, довольно улыбается ему в ответ. — Как я и говорил — долбоеб. И ревнивец.</p><p>Он откидывается обратно на спинку кровати, заметно расслабляясь, и вновь берет в руки компьютер, углубляясь в чтение. Пробежав глазами по последнему написанному им абзацу, Смолов, не поднимая на Артёма глаз, говорит напоследок:</p><p>— Советую перестать доводить себя. И поговорить-таки с Игорем. Думаю, он давно этого ждет.</p><p>Тёма считает за благо не уточнять, что Федя имеет в виду. Он лишь кивает и, резко поднявшись с кровати, бочком пробирается к двери. Уже схватившись за ручку, он бормочет что-то отдаленно напоминающее благодарность и спешит ретироваться.</p><p>Как только дверь за Дзюбой захлопывается, на другом конце кровати в себя наконец приходит Сашка.</p><p>— Федь? — блеет он неуверенно. Смолов хмурится.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь оправдываться.</p><p>— Да нет, я не… Может, еще разок, а?</p><p>Уговаривать его Кокорину не приходится.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Артём не привык пасовать перед трудностями. Артём пробивной и прямолинейный. Если ему что-то нужно — он идет напролом, как танк. Или бронепоезд. Едва ли что-то может заставить его свернуть с намеченного пути.<p>Если в деле не замешаны чувства, разумеется.</p><p>В этом вся и проблема. Когда дело касается чувств — вот как сейчас, например, — Артём робеет, превращается в маленького и кроткого олененка, сотрясающегося перед лицом опасности.</p><p>Чувства не имеют логики.</p><p>Чувства пугают.</p><p>Уже стоя перед дверью в родные пенаты, Тёма вдруг думает, насколько же все было проще, когда вся эта каша — по ощущениям манная, да еще и с комочками — у него внутри называлась «переживания за лучшего друга». Он хоть и сходил с ума, но объяснения его сумасшествию хотя бы существовали под благопристойной вывеской. Теперь же, когда притворяться, что все путем, нет никакого смысла, Артём, откровенно говоря, не особо уверен, что ему делать. Признаваться, что все это время он просто-напросто <i>ревновал</i>, тяжело и себе. Как рассказать об этом <i>Игорю</i>, Дзюба в душе не ебет.</p><p>А вдруг он его нахуй пошлет? Или еще хуже — зафрендзонит?</p><p>Да Артём же свихнется!</p><p>
  <i>«Ты уже с катушек слетел, хуже уже точно не будет».</i>
</p><p>Что ж, думает Артём, открывая дверь, в этом есть определенный смысл.</p><p>Когда Тёма переступает порог их общей комнаты, Игорь еще не спит. Единственный источник света в помещении — экран телефона, слабо освещающий часть акинфеевского лица, черты которого в полумраке комнаты кажутся еще острее. И еще притягательнее.</p><p>— О, привет, — Артём слышит, что Акинфеев улыбается. — Все путем?</p><p>В этот момент в голове у Тёмы мелькает мысль, что Игорь, будь он не ладен, знал обо всем с самого начала. И о его душевных терзаниях, и о том, что за этими душевными терзаниями стояло. В конце концов, Игорь всегда все схватывал налету. И возможно, думает Артём, догадавшись обо всем первым, он ждал, когда и Дзюба в этой своей неторопливой манере во всем разберется. Это имеет смысл.</p><p>А если и не имеет, то Артёму глубоко наплевать.</p><p>— Все путем, — кивает он и, в два шага преодолев расстояние до Игоревой кровати, бесцеремонно на нее плюхается, наклоняясь прямо к чужому лицу. — У меня нет абсолютно никаких проблем с тем, что ты целуешься с парнями.</p><p>На лице Игоря мелькает удивление.</p><p>— Хорошо? — тянет он, даже не думая отстраняться. Тёма воспринимает это как хороший знак.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивает Дзюба, придвигаясь еще ближе. Они почти касаются носами. — У меня нет проблем с тем, что ты целуешься с парнями. До тех пор, пока единственный парень, которого ты целуешь, — это я.</p><p>Игорь усмехается.</p><p>— Справедливо.</p><p>Экран телефона, забытого где-то в складках одеяла, гаснет.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Да, я использовала цитату из "Похождения императора 2", и что вы мне сделаете.<br/>** Дж. К. Роулинг "Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса". Давайте не забывать свои истоки.</p><p>А вообще, meh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>